Silent cry for help
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Britt is in a abusive relationship and no one knows.Kato acidentaly see's the bruises one day and when they are alone, he demand that Britt tells him every thing.  When he does Kato is pissed to say the lease. Just how far will Kato go to protect Britt?


The purple-ish tone of the skin disappeared when Britt turned a certain way, but was there none the his shirt lifted he turned back and forth in front of his huge mirror. All across his torso were orange size bruises. He couldn't see them, but he knew there were a littering of fingertip sized ones on his ones from his escapades as the Green Hornet were few and far between. Msot of the time, due to Kato's awesomeness, they both got away scratch footsteps, he quickly put down his shirt.A blond man, a few inches taller than Britt stepped into the room. He smiled for a second then his face got an edge, as he grabbed Britt's chin roughly."It doesn't do well to over think things, my love," As he kissed him hard for a moment."Yes Matt," He gave a weak smile as he followed him out of the bathroom, to get ready for his way to work, Britt started to think about his life as of late.

Him and Matt had met at a charity thing and hit it off. They were dating for about two weeks when Britt had mildly disagreed with him. He doesn't even remember what it was about. What he does remember was the searing pain in his stomach thanks to Matt's fist. The conversation after was a blur, there was just a lot of kisses and I'm sorry and I'll never do it was all good for about a week, then they had another small argument. He couldn't breath right for a few hours after that beating. Its been going on like that for the whole 3 months of their at The Sentinel, he didn't look forward to the day. On the few nights a week Matt stayed over, he was lucky to get 20 minutes of sleep and there was only so much caffeine some one could consume before a body just gives out on a person. Also Kato and Lenore have been giving him weird looks and it was already hard enough with out telling them. The biggest problem was that Matt was jealous of how close Britt and Kato were . More than once he tried to get Britt to fire Kato, but it was the one thing he got his way about. Not without a price of course. The vicious fucking he received every time him and Kato even got remotely close is worth it, every time.

Getting to his office, he's relived to see Lenore and Kato are no where to be he grabbed a cup of straight black coffee, he went into his office to see what the work day would hold. After he downed his coffee, he contemplated getting more, but his chair was to soft. Then looking at his desk, did it always look so inviting? He put his head down and was out like a the hall heading to Lenore's desk, were Kato and Lenore."I can't explain it, I just don't like him," Kato said, sighing lightly.

"Even though your just going to deny it, ever think its just because your jealous?"Kato sighed again. "I don't know, it might be,""Wow, you actually admitted it, I'm so proud of you,""Oh shut up," He said, as they forked, him going into Britt's office, her stopping at her desk.

He was about to call out a greeting when he noticed Britt sleeping. He smiled, walking over but the smile slipped off his face when he looked at him. Leaning forward like he was, a bit of Britt's stomach and lower back were revealed. From where he was, Kato could see at least two bruises, as he stepped closer to get a better look, Britt stirred and sat up."Oh, hey man, what's up?""Nothing, what's" But his question was cut off by the phone ringing.

"We'll talk later" And he answered the phone. The rest of the day was to busy for them to talk, but millions of questions were brewing in Kato's the end of the day, Kato was in Britt's office about to ask again when there was a knock on the door. Britt and Kato looked up to see Matt leaning against the door. His eyes flicked to Kato and his proximity to Britt, then to Britt himself."You ready to go babe?" He asked, his jaw a little tight. Britt knew that look, he was going to be drilled into the mattress then left, with out so much as a kiss."Yea," And he got up and followed him with just a small wave to Kato.

That defiantly had Kato's attention, because of the fact Britt always gave him a high five or something of the same gesture. He was going to her to the bottom of predicted, he was fucked into the mattress, then left. Britt was curled around a pillow, almost to the point of tears when there was a knock on the wiped his face and threw on a shirt and pants quickly."Come in,"The door opened and in stepped Kato, then he closed the door behind him.

"Kato, hey,""What's been going on?""What do you mean?""Take off your shirt," Kato walked over to the bed and sat down.A look of pure terror crossed Britt's features. "I'd rather not,""I know your bruised and not from being the Green Hornet,"Britt bit his lip and sighed. Then pulled the shirt up and off.

Kato gasped. He thought he was prepared for what he was going to see, but it was nothing like what was in front of him. Britt's head was turned to the side a few tears rolling down as Kato took in the brokenness in front of him. Reaching out slowly he tentatively touched a few of the bruises. As he touched a particularly nasty one, Britt gasped in could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he gently pulled Britt to him and just held him. At the soft touch of Kato, Britt started sobbing."When did this start? Tell me everything," And Britt told him when it started and all that. The only thing he kept out was why he took a beating today and the other times it evolved Kato. He had a feeling it would come out soon none the less any whole time Britt hiccupped through what he was saying, Kato just rubbed his back softly, soothingly. The fire in his eye's didn't match his touch though.

"What did you do wrong today?" Kato asked, in a steady mumbled something into the Chinese man's chest."What?""I said, me and you were to close in my office for his liking,"Kato was pissed, to say the least."I'll kill him," He growled."No," Britt's head shot up."What? After all he's done to you,"

"You can't do it," Britt touched Kato's face lightly. "I couldn't live with you being in jail, if you got caught," Britt was crying 's eyes got a look of understanding and he put his hand on top of Britt's. "I won't then, I'll send the Green Hornet's unnamed partner,""Just please, don't get caught,""I won't, now go to sleep," And Kato kissed Britt's forehead and laid down and cried himself to next morning Britt woke up feeling head achy, like always when you cry and fall asleep. Then he felt did Kato do? Was he ok? What about Matt?

He sighed, got up and went and took a shower. He just finished getting dressed when there was a knock on his opened it not in the least expecting to see two police officers. His heart clenched. Kato was caught, ran through his head."Good morning Mister Reid, I wish we were meeting on a happier news, but what must be done, must be done,""What's going on?" He tried to keep his voice level."Matt Compton was found dead last night, it looks like a suicide,"

Britt had to hold the door frame to keep from falling over, the twist throwing him for a loop."I'm sorry, Mister Reid," And they asked him all the relevant things in a suicide case. Then they were on their way. Britt stumbled back in side."I can't believe he's gone," He said aloud. Then again and again going from crying to laughing, then just was in the garage's side room, drawing up new plans. Hearing foot steps, he turned, only to find his arms full of a crying Britt."He's gone, He's gone," Britt said."Yea," Kato hugged him.

"Kato," Britt looked up. "Thank you," And he kissed was startled for a second, but kissed him back, holding him close."Thank you," Britt whispered against Kato's lips."Anything for you,""I may just take you up on that,""Anytime"


End file.
